


Matar o Morir

by Eien_no_Tsuki



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Hunger Games Setting, F/M
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-16
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:50:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,683
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eien_no_Tsuki/pseuds/Eien_no_Tsuki
Summary: En un incierto mundo, donde la vida se reducía a una simple apuesta, donde los sueños eran dejados en una arena, y los participantes eran seleccionados como ganado, él pedía la libertad que le fue negada, él exigía justicia para él, para su pueblo.





	1. La Cosecha

**Author's Note:**

> AN:
> 
> Pues, debo decir que esto salió resultado de un experimento, pienso que en esta clase de universo, el desarrollo de los personajes podría ser muy bueno, demasiado, y, a decir verdad, me he estado inclinando un poco más por escribir algo sumamente angst xD
> 
> Como sea, no considero esto un crossover, puesto que no es el mismo universo que los juegos del hambre, así que... tampoco la historia será igual a la original de Suzanne Collins, pienso tomar rutas diferentes, así que, si ya leyeron la saga, no, no se han spoileado.
> 
> Espero les guste, cualquier sugerencia o crítica, por favor, háganmela saber~

Un cañonazo.

Corría desesperadamente, esquivando las trampas que lo demás tributos habían puesto, arco y flecha en sus manos, preparado para utilizarlos en cuanto fuera necesario.

Otro cañonazo.

Su angustia aumentaba, sudaba frío.

Corría, no se detenía. Un pie delante del otro, moviendo las piernas tan rápido como sus heridas se lo permitían.

—No, no puede ser, no, no, ella está bien, ella es fuerte, más fuerte que yo—. Trataba de consolarse, con respiración entrecortada, sudando frío.

Seguía corriendo, observando como el bosque ardía en llamas, como dos tributos se atacaban como feroces bestias. 

Otro cañonazo.

Otro cañonazo más.

Otro cañonazo más.

Sintió el corazón estrujado, rompiéndose con cada cañonazo. Trataba de alejar el miedo, pero él ya no podía, estaba asustado, estaba al borde del llanto. No, estaba llorando.

La vista nublada por el humo y por las lágrimas. Los oídos le dolían, apenas y podía escuchar el crujido de las llamas que quemaban, y su piel ardía, tenía algunas quemaduras, pero no se detenía. Seguía corriendo, tratando de encontrarla.

Silbó la melodía que habían acordado, cuatro simples notas, cuatro notas que hicieron eco, esperando que fuera escuchada. Escuchó a los sinsajos repetirla, esperando la respuesta.

“Responde, por favor, responde, por lo que más quieras, responde”, rogaba.

Escuchó el tenue sonido de respuesta por encima de toda la tragedia, y corrió, corrió sin parar, sin pensarlo, corrió hasta que la encontró. Estaba tirada en el piso, un tronco aplastándole las piernas. Este trato de contener las ganas de tirarse al piso a llorar, de mantener la compostura. Comenzó a empujar el tronco, con las palmas de sus manos ardiéndole, con la fuerza que le quedaba, y ella con tenue voz lo detuvo.

—Vete, no queda tiempo—. Pidió. Él comenzó a negar con la cabeza.  
—No, no, no, claro que hay tiempo, no digas estupideces—. Comenzó a reír en el medio de un colapso mental, empujando con la poca energía que le quedaba.  
—Eren, corre, sálvate. Sólo quedamos tú y yo, sólo habrá un ganador—pronunció. Eren dejó de empujar, se arrodilló a su lado, tomando la débil mano que tenía múltiples heridas. Ella estiró su mano libre, alcanzando su cara, y el contacto ardía, ardía más que sus heridas, que las quemaduras. Él tomó su mano, apartándola de su cara, apretándola entre las suyas.  
—No, no seas idiota, Mikasa, encontraremos un modo, vamos a salir de aquí…  
—Eren, por favor, cuida de Armin, no permitas que pase hambre, no lo dejes ir a cazar, llévalo a vivir contigo, vencedor—. Pronunció con débil tono de voz. La cordura abandonó al muchacho que comenzó a romper en llanto frente a ella.  
—No, no, no, no. Vamos a salir ambos, como lo planeamos, vamos a regresar a casa, vamos a vivir una vida normal, vamos a volver a ir a jugar en el lago, a ayudar a mi madre en la panadería, a ver a Armin convertirse en médico, molestar a Jean. No me puedes dejar, Mikasa—. rogaba, apretando la mano fría.  
—Adiós, Eren—. Se despidió, sonriéndole por última vez antes de cerrar los ojos.

Un cañonazo, un cañonazo que debió haber sido su victoria, pero para él era su derrota. El fuego se apagó, el cuerpo de la joven desapareció, todo volviéndose negro, poco a poco dejaba de escuchar los aplausos que lo vitoreaban, dejó de escuchar sus propios latidos. 

—¡No! —gritó al despertar. Respiraba agitadamente, el corazón le latía tan rápido que pensó que se le saldría del pecho. Miraba de lado a lado, tratando de poder enfocar algo en la oscuridad. Ni siquiera estaba la luz de la luna -vieja costumbre de Mikasa la de dormir totalmente a oscuras-.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle, estrujándolo ligeramente. Uno de ellos moviéndose para acariciar su cabello, calmándolo.

—¿pesadilla? —preguntó la voz femenina.  
—Estoy bien—afirmó, apartando los brazos de él—. Deberías ir a tu cama, mamá nos regañará si te encuentra aquí.  
—Hemos hecho esto desde que éramos niños, no tiene nada de malo—. Expresó, tomándole la mano. Él apartó la suya enseguida, como si el contacto quemase.  
—Lo sé, pero, es diferente—. Dijo, con un distante tono de voz.  
—¿diferente por qué? —preguntó.  
—No, lo sé, Mikasa, vete a dormir, mañana es la cosecha—. Contestó, algo molesto. Ella se levantó, dirigiéndose a su cama.  
—¿Es eso lo que te tiene así? —preguntó, acostada. No hubo respuesta, él era demasiado orgulloso para admitir que tenía miedo. No respondió, ella no insistió, él cerró los ojos, esperando dormir y no volver a ver ninguna imagen de nuevo.

Despertó a la mañana siguiente, Carla lo sacudía ligeramente. Abrió los ojos para enfocar a su madre, quien lo miraba con los grandes ojos tristes.

—Recuerda que hoy es…— dijo con un bajo tono de voz, tocándole la cara.  
—Lo sé. Iré a cazar—. Respondió sin ánimos, apartando las manos de su cara.  
Se levantó, sacando el arco y flechas de debajo de su cama. Volteó atrás por un momento, observando la vacía cama de Mikasa. 

«Debe haber ido desde temprano», pensó.

—Ten cuidado, recuerda que hoy habrá muchos soldados cuidando las murallas—. Le recordó su madre. Eren chasqueó la lengua, saliendo sin despedirse.

Corrió hacia el sur, donde había una puerta que nunca era vigilada.

Por ahí no pasaba nadie, por ahí no había cámaras, sólo árboles muertos y pasto seco.

Pasó con cuidado, sin hacer ruido. Lo primero que miró al llegar al bosque, fue a Mikasa, concentrada, con arco y flecha listos para disparar a un ciervo que bebía agua del lago.

—¡Hey! —gritó, asustando a la azabache, quien disparó accidentalmente, asustando al animal que huía.  
—Era el primer ciervo que veía en meses—. se quejó, sentándose bajo el árbol. Se llevó las rodillas al pecho, abrazando sus piernas.  
—Era muy pequeño de todos modos, deberíamos dejarlo crecer—. aconsejó, sentándose junto a ella. Recargó la cabeza en el tronco, sintiendo el fresco viento, contrastando con el cálido clima que hacía dentro de las murallas. Era casi como si fuera otro mundo diferente una vez que cruzaban la puerta abandonada.  
Ambos se quedaron sentados, contemplando el lago. Era quieto, era claro.  
Pequeños círculos se formaban al caer hojas en él, pero su serenidad no cambiaba.  
El lago le recordaba a Mikasa. Ella era siempre serena, era calma. Aunque su mundo se derrumbara, ella siempre permanecía en calma, era todo lo contrario a él. Él siempre perdía el control, por más pequeña que fuera la situación. Él era como el fuego. Sólo una chispa bastaba y él se encendía, quemando todo a su paso.

—¿Qué fue lo que soñaste anoche? —preguntó, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.  
—No fue nada—. Respondió, cortante. Giró la cabeza, mirando a otro lado.  
—Puedes contármelo—Insistió. Volteó a ver a Eren, quien tenía lágrimas en el rostro—, ¿estás llorando? —preguntó, preocupada.  
—Soñé que tú y yo éramos seleccionados—. Confesó. Sintió un nudo en el estómago. Mikasa miró al suelo.  
—No saldremos, estoy segura—. Respondió en un intento por consolarlo.  
—¿Cómo puedes estar segura? —preguntó, un poco alterado. Aterrado.  
—Sólo, sé que estaremos bien.

Ambos quedaron en silencio. Mirando a los sinsajos que posaban sobre las ramas de los árboles, quietos. Él escuchaba como ella silbaba melodías, melodías que ellos luego repetían, recordando como Armin y ella les enseñaron a cantar lo que se les ocurriera.

Pensó en su vida dentro de las murallas, murallas que separaban su distrito del mundo exterior, donde estaba prohibido vivir. La libertad era un lujo, un lujo que debías pagar con tu vida.

—Escapemos—. Pronunció Eren.  
—¿De qué hablas, Eren?   
—Escapemos. Tú, Armin y yo—respondió, tomándola de los hombros—. Sacaremos a Armin de ese horrible orfanato, podremos vivir de la caza, lejos de las murallas, sin cosecha, sin soldados que nos controlen todo el día, sin ver como el pueblo muere de hambre.  
—No podemos hacer eso, Eren.  
—¿Por qué no?, todo sería…  
—Si los soldados nos encontraran, nos asesinarían, a nosotros, a Armin, incluso a tu madre. Lo harían frente al pueblo, Eren—le recordó. Eren la soltó. Tenía razón, no podían simplemente seguir un impulso. No. Pero, él no quería, no podía dejar que los tuvieran encerrados dentro de murallas, muriendo de hambre, sirviendo como entretenimiento para el capitolio—. Vámonos, debemos estar listos para la cosecha, Eren.  
Ahí fue uno de los momentos en que Eren era lo contrario a Mikasa. Una pequeña chispa que comenzó a incendiarse.  
—No. No quiero seguir encerrado en las murallas, no quiero ser más un sirviente para el capitolio. Los de Sina se pueden ir a la mier…—un puñetazo aterrizó en su rostro, silenciándolo. Para fortuna, el agua siempre apagaba al fuego, evitando que se propagase.  
Miró enfurecido a Mikasa que conservaba su rostro sin expresión—. ¡¿Qué mierda te ocurre?!  
—Sabes lo que ocurrirá si no vas a la cosecha, Eren—. Dijo, jalándolo del brazo. Eren, quejumbroso, obedeció, poniendo su mano sobre la mejilla que había golpeado la fuerte azabache, soltándose de su agarre, caminando tras ella.

x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.x.

Ahí estaba, secándose el cabello con una toalla, observando desde el baño como su madre peinaba el largo cabello de Mikasa, recogiéndolo en una trenza. Sentado junto a ellas, Armin. Los tres hablaban y reían un poco.  
Seguramente estarían tratando de evadir el hecho de que hoy los seleccionarían cual ganado que va al matadero. 

Odiaba ese sentimiento, ese de desesperanza, de saber que cualquiera de sus amigos, incluso él, podrían morir en cualquier momento, podrían ser seleccionados entre los jóvenes del pueblo para combatir a muerte, con el fin de entretener el retorcido sentido del humor de los habitantes de Sina, o como también le conocían, el capitolio.

—Eren, apúrate, es casi hora—escuchó a Armin gritar.   
—Ya voy—respondió, terminando de abrocharse la camisa. Salió del baño, tomó su chaqueta y salió, alcanzando a sus amigos y madre.  
—Armin, espera—estiró la mano pálida, jalando del cinturón del pantalón al rubio. Eren miró de lo que se trataba. La camisa le quedaba tan grande que se salía del pantalón, formando una colita de pato—. Listo, patito—. Anunció cariñosamente. Armin ligeramente riendo.  
—¿Cuántas veces aparecerá tu nombre este año? —preguntó a su amigo rubio.  
—Me he encargado de que no pase de una vez—respondió con orgullo Jean, llegando de improvisto a reunirse con el trío, rodeando al pequeño rubio por los hombros—. Espero que este bastardo se encargue de que el tuyo no aparezca más de una vez—. Agregó, dirigiéndose a Mikasa, claramente en referencia a Eren, quien chasqueó la lengua.  
—Ella no necesita que yo me encargue de ella. Ella puede cuidarse a sí misma—. Respondió Eren, adelantándose. Sintió un jalón de orejas por parte de su madre.  
—Te he dicho que deben de cuidarse el uno al otro, pequeño insolente—. Regañó al castaño, quien hacía una mueca de dolor. 

Los tres que observaban la escena reían, tratando de ignorar el evento que se aproximaba. Llegaron a la larga fila. Carla se despidió de su hijo y de sus pequeños hijos postizos, como les llamaba. Se dirigió con tristeza a la multitud de gente, quienes eran retenidos por una reja.

En la línea, una para hombres, otra para mujeres, el grupo se miraba entre sí, como si fuera la última vez que podrían hacerlo, pues así era, ninguno conocía lo que podría pasar. Nadie sabía lo que el destino les preparaba, en un mundo tan cruel como este.

Mikasa fue primera en pasar a que la identificaran, había menos mujeres que hombres en el doceavo distrito.

Este proceso consistía en tomar una muestra de sangre, con la cual analizaban de quien se trataba, su edad, distrito, nombre, entre otros datos.

Era obligatorio acudir a la cosecha. El faltar significaba pena de muerte, independientemente de los motivos.

Todos los nombres de los jóvenes de entre doce y dieciocho años, hombres y mujeres por separado, eran puestos en un recipiente, el cual era agitado para mezclarlos. Luego, una representante de Sina, tomaba uno al azar de cada recipiente y leía como el elegido a participar en los juegos del hambre.

Estos se llevaban a cabo en Sina. Un hombre y mujer de cada distrito participaría, combatiendo a muerte. 24 participantes, de los cuales sólo uno ganaría. ¿El motivo?, era recordarle a la población que estaban sometidos ante el gobierno. Hace 99 años, hubo una gran rebelión contra el gobierno de Paradis, todo iniciado por el extinto distrito trece, quien se levantó en armas contra el gobierno en Sina, alentando a los demás distritos a protestar por las injusticias, por la desigualdad, por la sumisión obligatoria, reclamando sus derechos. El gobierno no se quedó de brazos cruzados, contraatacó, destruyendo lo que alguna vez fue el distrito trece. Desde entonces, se decidió iniciar con estos juegos, para recordarle al pueblo que el gobierno tenía el control sobre ellos, y que no importaba lo que ellos desearan, ellos decidían quien vivía y quien no.

Cada año se seleccionaban los participantes al azar, de edades de entre doce y dieciocho años. Los nombres de los participantes podrían aparecer más de una vez, como era el caso de Jean Kirchstein, cuyo nombre aparecería 20 veces este año. ¿La razón?, había estado pidiendo teselas para alimentar a su familia y cuidar de Armin. Estas consistían en raciones de cereales y aceite que suponían que alcanzarían para un año. Pedir una, significaba que tu nombre aparecería una vez más por cada integrante de la familia del participante. La de Jean consistía en solamente él, su madre y su hermano menor, no era que tuvieran mucha necesidad, pues él cazaba junto con Eren y Mikasa, sin embargo, se comprometía a ayudar a Armin, quien vivía en el orfanato del distrito. Era bien sabido que en ese lugar dejaban a los niños refugiados morir por hambre con tal de ahorrar gastos. Jean no permitiría eso, ni Eren ni Mikasa. El de Armin aparecería solamente una vez, pues ellos se encargaban de que no tuviera que pedir ninguna tesela. El de Eren, sólo una. El de Mikasa, igualmente. Gracias a la panadería de la que era dueña su madre, los conocimientos de Mikasa para la agricultura y a la cacería ilegal, podían subsistir sin depender de las teselas. 

Eren abrió los ojos al sentir el piquete de la jeringa, observando como la máquina tomaba la muestra. Miró en la pantalla su nombre, su fotografía y sus datos. El soldado le indicó que se pusiera en la línea que le correspondía, la de los jóvenes de su edad. Se detuvo en la línea, mirando como el cenizo se paraba junto a él. Miró a lado de donde se formaban las mujeres, Mikasa parada, mirando hacia el suelo.

A pesar de su inexpresivo rostro, él sabía que ella tenía miedo. Sabía que en el fondo, al igual que él, que Jean, que Armin, tenía miedo.

Miró hacia adelante, la fila de los jóvenes de catorce años, donde estaba Armin. Parado, quieto, sin hacer ruido. Armin era más bajo que él, era mucho más delgado, más delicado que él. Jean y él habían llegado a un acuerdo, el de protegerlo de no ser seleccionado.   
Armin tenía una mente poderosa, pero, eso no bastaba para sobrevivir, incluso las habilidades físicas de ellos eran demasiado bajas para sobrevivir. Ese era uno de los pocos acuerdos a los que había llegado con él. El de proteger a Armin, el de ayudarlo a cumplir su sueño de ser un gran médico, de poder salir de la muralla del distrito doce, obtener una beca de estudios, ir a Sina, estudiar y ver el mar.

Del grupo, él era quien tenía el más grande sueño. El más grande y menos egoísta de entre los cuatro, dirían. Por eso, Él, Jean y Mikasa protegían tanto a Armin.

x.x.x.x.x.x

Hanji Zoe salió de la puerta, su coleta de caballo esponjada haciendo presencia como cada año, su excéntrico ser y sus gafas enormes eran lo que la delataban como una habitante de Sina.

Se acercó al podio, encendiendo torpemente el micrófono, golpeando un par de veces en él, para verificar que funcionara. Se posicionó frente a él, sosteniendo un papel, del cual leería el mismo discurso de cada año.

Eren decidió ignorarlo, volteando a ver una vez más a Mikasa, quien apretaba los puños, temblaba. No había nada que él pudiera hacer, sabía que tenía miedo, era esa una de las pocas veces que ella demostraba alguna emoción.

Volteó a ver a Jean, quien miraba a Mikasa con preocupación, esperando que todo esto acabase. Sólo tenían quince años, tenían otros tres años que esperar para poder dejar de aparecer en las listas.

Volvió a mirar a Armin, quien temblaba.

“Sólo una vez, no aparecerá, ni el suyo, ni el de Mikasa van a aparecer”, pensaba.

Hanji terminó su discurso, en la pantalla aparecían las imágenes de la rebelión, con una voz contando la historia de Paradis resumida, contándola desde el punto de vista de Sina.

—Muy bien, llegamos a la parte… interesante—anunció—, comenzaremos con los caballeros este año, ¿no es emocionante? —su tono de retorcida emoción le provocaba náuseas, ¿podía ser tan descorazonada para que una matanza le causara emoción?, acaso disfrutaba de seleccionar el ganado al cual mandaría al matadero?

Eren cruzaba los dedos de ambas manos, orando, si es que existía un Dios, que Armin no fuera seleccionado, no Armin, no un niño lleno de sueños, no alguien tan frágil como él. El pulso acelerado mientras veía la mano de Hanji Zoe agitar los papelitos con los nombres de los jóvenes del distrito doce, agitándola, agitándola, sacudiendo los papeles, mezclándolos.

—Y tenemos al seleccionado—anunció. Eren abrió los ojos abruptamente. Al escuchar lo que seguía, sintió como todo se silenciaba a su alrededor, sólo escuchaba la voz de Hanji—El tributo que tendrá el gran honor de representar al distrito número doce este año es…—Eren sentía que le oprimían el pecho—¡Armin Arlert! —sintió como si el mundo se comenzara a derrumbar. Trataba de gritar, pero ningún sonido salía de su boca. Miró a su lado, Jean había colapsado, sin poder reaccionar, miró hacia Mikasa, quien estaba en shock, con gruesas lágrimas saliendo de sus ojos, miró hacia enfrente, Armin caminando con pequeños pasos, con miedo, con las pequeñas manos temblándole y los ojos mostrando el terror en ellos. Hanji comenzó a hablar, pero Eren no la escuchaba, sólo sintió como sus pies se movían involuntariamente, rápidamente, saliendo de la multitud, rompiendo la fila. Dos soldados se apresuraron a detenerlo.

—¡Me ofrezco como tributo! —gritó sin pensarlo, la multitud de gente volteó a mirarlo enseguida, Carla soltó un grito desgarrador, tratando de ir tras su hijo. Los soldados la detuvieron. No pensó nada más, subió hasta donde Hanji, posicionándose donde, hasta hace dos segundos estaba Armin, quien era bajado de la tarima por los soldados. Armin trataba de forcejear para soltarles, trataba de gritarles que todo era un error y él era el tributo elegido, pero no lo escuchaban. Hanji le puso un brazo encima, rodeándolo por los hombros.

—Hombre, un valiente que no tenía pensado dejar que el honor se lo llevara otro—rio irónicamente, sin respuesta de la multitud. Eren dirigió su mirada a Mikasa, quien estaba desde su lugar, temblando. Mierda, podía ver como las delgadas piernas de la azabache parecía que la traicionarían en cualquier momento, que la harían caer, y él no podía ir a levantarla. Miró a Armin, quien tenía lágrimas en los ojos, quien era retenido por la policía militar para que se quedara en su lugar, miraba a Jean quien trataba de consolarlo desesperanzadamente. Miró a su madre, quien había colapsado en el suelo. Sólo deseaba poder ir donde ella, pedirle de último favor a Mikasa que cuidara de ella, que mirara siempre por Armin, que cuidara de sí misma—. Y dinos, Muchacho, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó. Eren apenas volteó, saliendo de sus pensamientos.

—Eren. Eren Jaeger—. respondió con la voz quebrada.  
—Bien, valiente Eren, ¿puedes decir por qué decidiste ofrecerte? ¿estabas celoso del reconocimiento que llevaría Arlert, no es así? —preguntó, mirándolo de cerca, persuadiéndolo a hablar con esos grandes ojos, pero no lo hizo, no podía articular palabras. Hanji chasqueó la lengua, decepcionada por no obtener respuesta—. Ahora, siguen las damas—anunció, metiendo la mano al recipiente que estaba tinturado ligeramente de color rosado. El viejo estereotipo: las niñas de rosa, los niños de azul. En su mente sólo rogaba que Mikasa no fuera seleccionada, que ella viviera una vida normal, que no tuviera que estar ahí, viendo la muerte de cerca, pero su horror se hizo realidad, cuando miró entre la multitud de féminas salir a una conocida muchacha delgada, con un vestido azul y largo cabello negro salir de su lugar, parándose en el medio. Sus ojos se abrieron como platos, su pecho se sentía presionado y sentía que las piernas lo traicionarían en ese momento al escucharla gritar.  
—¡Me ofrezco como tributo! —gritó Mikasa desde su lugar, con una mano alzada, mirándolo fijamente.  
—¡Dios mío, ojalá Reiss pudiera ver esto! —vitoreó—, Sólo miren lo valiente que es este año el distrito doce—. exclamó, saltando en su lugar, los tacones de sus botas haciendo ruido al caer, la tarima vibrando. Mikasa subió tímidamente, poniéndose junto a él.   
—Mikasa…—susurró, mirándola con angustia. Ella le regresó la mirada, tratando de sonreírle, desesperanzadamente tratando de animarlo.  
—Muy bien, pequeña, dinos, ¿Cómo te llamas? —preguntó.  
—Ackerman, Mikasa Ackerman—. Respondió con un hilo de voz.  
—Bien, preciosa—exclamo—. Dinos, ¿cuáles son tus razones para haber deseado tener desesperadamente tan grande honor? —preguntó. Mikasa trató de hablar, cuando Hanji retiró el micrófono, mirando su reloj—. ¡Oops!, miren la hora, debería estar en camino al distrito ocho—excusó, apagando el micrófono, bajando apresuradamente de la tarima. La policía militar los arrastraba a ambos por una puerta en la alcaldía, se trataba de un cuarto con un par de sofás. Detrás de ellos entraron Carla, Armin y Jean. 

—Tienen diez minutos para despedirse—. Anunció un soldado, saliendo por la puerta, dándoles privacidad.

Carla se apresuró a abrazar a su hijo, apretándolo entre sus brazos, lloraba en su hombro. Armin fue con Mikasa. Esta lo tomaba de la cara, haciéndole prometer que no pediría ninguna tesela en su ausencia, dándole la vacía promesa de que todo estaría bien. Como siempre, tratando de consolar a los demás, mirando por lo demás antes que por ella misma.

Armin la soltó, siendo Jean quien la estrujaba entre sus brazos. En otro momento, Eren lo habría golpeado por atreverse a tocarla sin que ella lo consintiera, Mikasa lo habría apartado, pero, comprendía que era lo más probable que jamás se volvieran a ver. Jean lloraba, lloraba como jamás lo habían visto, rogándole que cuidara de si misma, que regresara con vida. Mikasa estoica, sin responder, congelada, hasta que Carla se acercó a ella, estrujándola.

—Mi preciosa niña—lloró—, mi niña, tienes que prometerme que se cuidarán el uno al otro—. pidió, sabiendo que debían combatir el uno contra el otro, siendo de vida o muerte. Mikasa le limpió las lágrimas, sonriéndole con todo su esfuerzo.  
—No debe de pedírmelo, tía Carla—respondió—, yo protegeré a Eren, no importa lo que pase—. Eren sólo podía verla, sin poder responder, sin poder objetar y pedirle que se retirara, que no podía poner su vida por delante de la de ella.

Jean se acercó a Eren, poniendo sus manos sobre sus hombros. Subió la mirada para mirarlo a los ojos por primera vez, sin discutir, sin retarse, sin pelear. Jean lo abrazó. Jean Kirschtein, su rival de la infancia, abrazándolo, con lágrimas en los ojos.

—Prométeme que cuidarás de ella—le susurró—, promete que la protegerás—repitió. Eren estaba sorprendido, angustiado, cuando a Jean lo traicionaron las piernas, dejándolo de rodillas en el piso—. Jaeger, prométeme que cuidarás de ella y que volverá sana y salva—suplicó, abrazándolo de las piernas—. Promete que mi querida Mikasa será protegida y que no dejarás que muera ahí—. Rogaba. Mikasa no podía decir nada. Nadie podía darle algún consuelo, nadie podía prometerle que regresaría, nadie podía atreverse a prometer algo tan grande en un mundo tan incierto, en un errático y desagradable juego donde la vida se reducía a una apuesta. La vida se reducía a un rato de enfermo entretenimiento. Los sueños eran dejados en una arena, y ya no significaban nada, las amistades se reducían a traiciones.

Armin lo miraba, no se atrevía a dirigirle la palabra, titubeaba para acercarse a él, pero Eren decidió hacerlo, despedirse de su mejor amigo, abrazarlo por última vez.

—Eren, lo siento—. Dijo entre sollozos.  
—No pidas disculpas, no es culpa tuya—. Trató de consolarlo.  
—Por favor, sobrevivan, ambos—pidió—, sé que encontrarán un modo de regresar—. Eren no pudo responder nada. No podría prometerle semejante cosa. No podía hablar y decirle que lo harían, que ambos volverían.  
—Kirschtein, por favor, no dejes solo a Armin—. Dijo, dirigiéndose al cenizo. En ese momento entró la policía militar, tomando al castaño y a la azabache por los hombros.

—Se acabó su tiempo. Al tren, ahora—anunciaron—.

Sus pies se movían por su propia cuenta. No se atrevía a mirar atrás, no se atrevía a mirar a su madre, ni a Armin ni a Jean. No se atrevía a mirar a Mikasa, quien se había ofrecido por él. Él sabía que ella se había ofrecido por protegerlo.


	2. El tren

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AN:  
> Yyyyyyyyyyyyy, aquí el segundo capítulo~.  
> En este capítulo conocemos la historia de como Mikasa llegó a la vida de Eren -aquel chiquillo que hasta en mis AU's se mete en donde no lo llaman para salvar el día uwu- . Me duele mucho el tener que hacerla pasar por una tragedia tan grande como el perder a su familia de forma tan trágica, sin embargo, era necesario. Sé que no lo mencioné abiertamente, pues lo estoy contando desde el punto de vista de Eren, pero la Sra. Ackerman murió en el incendio antes de que Eren llegara, si se preguntan qué pasó con el Sr. Ackerman, eso lo diré después(? u.u  
> ¡Perdóname, Mikasa!  
> Espero que el intercalar el presente y el pasado no haya sido muy confuso, de ser así, díganmelo y lo corregiré :s  
> Sobre el mentor, Hannes.  
> Si conocen la historia, conocen al mentor Haymitch, pues, elegí a Hannes para tomar el rol de mentor, pues, como Haymitch, tuvo una vida tan difícil que lo orilló a refugiarse en la bebida, además de poseer un crudo sentido del humor. Más adelante hablaré de ello~.  
> Gracias por sus reviews en el capítulo pasado n.n  
> Por cierto, ¿cuál será el plan de Hannes? *wink wink*  
> ¿Sugerencias?, ¿dudas?, déjenlas en los comentarios n—n

Los llevaron al tren que los conduciría al capitolio. A pesar de la velocidad, el camino sería largo.  
Quizás en otra situación, sería una emocionante experiencia, sería emocionante poder sentir que salían del pequeño y olvidado distrito e irían al capitolio, pero, estaban los dos, sentados frente a frente en los asientos. Ni siquiera les apetecía explorar el resto del tren, sólo ver las extravagantes ornamentas de los asientos en los que estaban les provocaban repelús.  
En las tres horas que llevaban ahí, ninguno se había dirigido la palabra. Mikasa permanecía con su estoica expresión, mirando por la ventana el paisaje, dibujando con su dedo figuras en el cristal. Eren sólo cambiaba la dirección de su mirada del suelo a Mikasa, de Mikasa al suelo, del suelo a la puerta, de la puerta a Mikasa, repitiendo aquel ciclo, una y otra vez, jugando con sus manos. Ninguno se atrevía a romper el silencio, quizás las emociones eran demasiadas para poder procesarlas, para poder digerir lo que había ocurrido.  
«¿Cómo es que puede permanecer tan calmada?», pensaba Eren, mirando el estoico rostro de la azabache, cómo los orbes ónices estaban clavados mirando a través del cristal. Comenzaba a exasperarle, realmente detestaba esa "inexpresión" en Mikasa, la que la hacía tan difícil de leer. Era muchas veces imposible darse cuenta de lo que sentía. A menos que ella abiertamente lo expresara, nadie sabría lo que en verdad está pasando por su mente.  
—¿Por qué? —se atrevió a romper aquella barrera de hielo que sin darse cuenta habían construido—, ¿por qué te ofreciste a venir? —preguntó con un pequeño grado de molestia—. Pudiste haberte quedado con mamá, con Armin, viviendo una vida tranquila, no aquí, no entrando a un juego como este, Mikasa—. Mikasa giró la mirada hacia él, bajándola enseguida. No respondía, no hablaba.  
—Mikasa, estoy hablándote—. Repitió, molesto. La azabache abrió la boca, pero ningún sonido salía de ella. Sus labios comenzaban a temblar. Sus manos en la cabeza, en señal de que había comenzado una jaqueca. Ocultó su rostro tras la bufanda roja que siempre cargaba puesta, con los brillantes ojos negros mirándolo fijamente.  
Él no había visto tal expresión en años, creía haberla olvidado, que jamás volvería a verla, pero, las memorias de aquella vez llegaron a él, pasando por su mente, agobiándolo.  
x.x.x  
Hace siete años.  
Había una tormenta eléctrica esa noche. Él y su padre se apuraban a llegar a casa. Él había querido acompañar a su padre al trabajo. Ansiaba ver al gran doctor Jaeger en acción, acompañándolo a la consulta mensual que le daba a la señora Johnson.  
Corría con su padre siguiéndole el paso, cuando el sonido del trueno los detuvo. La luz cegadora tan cerca, tan cerca de ellos que juraban que cayó sobre algún árbol. Grisha abrió los ojos, en busca del lugar del impacto. Una casa al sur. Casi al borde de la muralla.  
—Hijo, necesito que corras a buscar ayuda—pidió, poniéndose de rodillas para verlo directamente a los ojos—, ¡rápido!  
Eren quedó estático, mirando como su padre corría hacia la casa que ardía en llamas. No había nadie fuera a tales horas de la noche. Ni un alma.  
Eren corrió hacia el sur. Él era más rápido que su padre, de todos modos.  
—¡Eren! —gritó el doctor Jaeger, tratando de detener al niño que corría tan rápido como sus piernas le permitían.  
Rápido. Tenía que llegar rápido.  
Ahí iba el chiquillo que metía sus narices donde no le llamaban.  
Se paró delante de la casa que ardía en llamas, asomándose por las ventanas rotas, en busca de cualquier persona que necesitara ayuda.  
Y la miró. Aquella criatura flacucha, de piel pálida. Estaba tirada en el piso, boca arriba y los ojos cerrados.  
—¡Mierda, no! —exclamó al verla. Corrió hacia donde estaba, entrando por el marco de la puerta que había caído, cuidándose de las llamas. Diligentemente avanzando, usando su bufanda para cubrir su nariz, pues el humo no lo dejaba respirar.  
—¡Eren! —escuchó a su padre gritar desde lejos—. ¡Eren, regresa!  
Él se acercó al cuerpo inmóvil de la pequeña, sacudiéndola un poco. Al ver que no reaccionaba  
—¡Ackerman! —gritó, tratando desesperanzadamente de despertarla, entre tosidos. Sabía que no quedaba mucho tiempo, a pesar de su corta edad, él sabía todo eso, en un mundo tan cruel no había espacio para inocencia, no había espacio para vivir una plena infancia.  
x.x.x  
—Mikasa…—pronunció, poniéndose de rodillas frente a ella para poderla ver bien. Los párpados cerrados fuertemente, el ceño fruncido por el dolor de cabeza—. Mikasa, ¿qué tienes? —preguntó, sin embargo, él sabía la respuesta.  
Ella no habló, ella se quedó callada, poniendo sus palmas cubriendo su cara, negando con la cabeza.  
x.x.x  
Trató de cargarla sobre sus hombros, pero aún era muy débil, era muy débil para poder levantarla, optando por tomarla por los delgados brazos, poniéndolos alrededor de su cuello, y con su espalda cargó el peso del cuerpecito de la niña.  
Pesaba, pesaba más de lo que esperaba, pero él hacía lo posible para sacarla, abriéndose paso entre las llamas, que sin piedad, tomaban como suyas la estructura de la casa. La niña comenzó a batir sus pestañas, abriendo lentamente los ojos.  
El humo que respiraba la hizo toser, asustando al pequeño que la llevaba en su espalda, provocando que accidentalmente la soltara. La niña cayó al suelo, soltando un quejido de dolor. Trató de apoyarse con sus brazos para levantarse del suelo, su vista perdida en aquellas crueles llamas que habían tomado todo. Se quedó inmóvil, sintiendo el dolor de las quemaduras en su piel, bajando la mirada.  
Eren no despegaba la vista de ella. Comenzó a sentir una inquietante molestia al ver como se daba por vencida, cómo se quedaba ahí para no moverse. Cejas fruncidas y mirada intensa se formaron en su rostro.  
—¡Vámonos de aquí!, ¿no ves que esto va a caerse a pedazos? —señaló a la azabache que parecía no escuchar—. Vámonos de aquí, tenemos que sal—las llamas comenzaron a arder con más intensidad antes de que terminara su oración. Uno de los pilares de la casa de madera -ya carbonizada- cayó sobre su brazo, provocándole un gran dolor, una fuerte quemadura. Y él era débil, era tan débil que no pudo quitárselo de encima, que no podía moverse de ahí por más que lo tratara.  
—Sal de aquí, corre—pidió, con débil tono de voz a la niña frente a él—. Tienes que luchar por vivir.  
Y ella sólo abrió los ojos, observando cómo no pedía ayuda. No. Él le pedía que se salvase a ella misma.  
—Si no luchas... ¡morirás! —expresó en un hilo de voz, tosiendo por el humo—. Si ganas, sobrevivirás... ¡No puedes ganar si no luchas! —. Él seguía luchando por sacarse el pilar de madera de encima, acabando con quemaduras en las palmas de sus manos. Algo en sus palabras llegó a ella, algo en ella la hizo levantarse, cubriendo su nariz con la delgada tela de su camisón para tratar de respirar.  
Fue hacia él, quien estaba cerca de perder el conocimiento, y con diligencia, empujó aquel pesado pilar, quitándoselo de encima. Él miraba borroso, sólo unas difusas imágenes de un bulto blanco entre todo aquel entorno rojizo. Perdió el conocimiento.  
x.x.x  
—Mikasa—repitió. Sin volver a tener respuesta, tomó las muñecas de la azabache, bajándolas, descubriendo su rostro—. Mikasa, mírame—. Insistió. Los brillantes ojos de ónix se abrieron, descubriendo las lágrimas que ella trató de ocultar, y parecían un par de lagunas de tinta. Ojos oscuros y brillantes que lo miraban, que le recordaban a aquellos que miró hace tanto. Aquellos que parecían rogarle auxilio, aún sin decir palabras.  
Ella era fuerte. Era más fuerte que él. Sin embargo, sólo lo era por fuera. Por dentro, ella seguía siendo aquella niña. Quizás había sido fuerte durante tanto tiempo que terminó por colapsar.  
—Mikasa, aquí estoy—afirmó, apretando las delgadas muñecas de ella—, aquí estoy.  
x.x.x  
Cuando despertó, él estaba afuera de la casa. La torrencial lluvia que comenzó a caer se encargó de apagar las llamas de la casa. Su padre estaba bajo un árbol, cubriendo a ambos niños de la lluvia.  
Abrió los ojos y miró como cuidaba de las quemaduras de la pequeña, sacando algunos frascos y utensilios de su maletín, poniendo gasas y vendajes. Las de él ya habían sido tratadas.  
—Afortunadamente, ninguna de ellas es grave, pequeña—escuchó a su padre explicar, se apoyó en sus brazos para sentarse—. Sólo necesitas cuidarlas a diario, y nada de rascarlas, ¿entendido? —preguntó, con un tono agridulce de voz. Miró como la niña con estoico rostro asintió—. Oh, Eren. Por fin despertaste—le revolvió el cabello para luego examinar con detenimiento su rostro por un largo rato. Cuando acabó, le dio un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Eren soltó un quejido de dolor—. ¡Esto es por haber arriesgado tu vida sin pensarlo!  
—Tenía que hacerlo, si no ella habría perdido la vida en el incendio—objetó—. Yo quería salvarla, padre—. Expresó.  
Su padre bufó, no había nada que pudiera hacer para detenerlo, ¿no?. El pequeño Jaeger era así, saltando siempre a la acción.  
—¿Tienes a dónde ir, Mikasa? —su padre se puso de rodillas, quedando al nivel de la niña que se aferraba a la chaqueta que le puso sobre los hombros.  
La niña negó, sus ojos negros clavados sobre su salvador, tan abiertos, parecían los de un cachorrito abandonado.  
—Mi madre era la única familia que me quedaba. No tengo un hogar, no tengo a nadie—masculló, tratando de no llorar—. Tengo mucho frío, y no sé hacia dónde ir.  
Las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir los hacían aún más brillantes, tan brillantes como un lago reflejando a la luna. Su boquita temblaba, sin poder articular palabra alguna.  
De alguna manera, esos ojos parecían rogarle que la salvara. Eren caminó hacia ella, retiró la bufanda de su cuello para envolverla a ella, torpemente cubriéndola.  
—Está calientita, ¿verdad? —preguntó con un sutil dulzura, con las mejillas sonrojadas—. Ven, regresemos a casa, a nuestro hogar—. Dijo mientras tomaba su manita con sumo cuidado de no lastimarla.  
x.x.x  
—Nunca quise que esto pasara, Eren—expresó entre sollozos—. Siempre velé por protegerte, por protegerte a ti y a Armin, pero aquí estamos—Eren la miró con preocupación, ¿cómo es que alguien tan fuerte como ella rompía a llorar, cayendo pedazo por pedazo? —. Tengo miedo, Eren, tengo miedo de perderte—. Confesó. Eren abrió los ojos, con lágrimas amenazando su salida.  
Autocontrol, sólo pedía autocontrol para no llorar delante de ella. No cuando ella estaba tan vulnerable, no cuando ella necesitaba que él fuera más fuerte.  
—No me perderás—afirmó, tan hipócrita de su parte prometerlo, cuando ni siquiera él confiaba en poder sobrevivir. Se levantó, soltándola. No se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos. No podía hacerlo después de mentirle.—. Ambos saldremos de esta, ya lo verás—. Prometió, dándole la espalda para salir por la puerta del camarote.  
x.x.x  
El sólo mirar el vagón le provocaba náuseas. Pensar que el valor de este podría proveerle sustento a incluso del distrito entero era repulsivo. Pensar que este era su "premio de consolación" por ser elegidos para morir era para no creerlo.  
«Vaya mierda», pensó mientras se sentó sobre el sofá en el medio del vagón.  
Levantó la mirada al escuchar el ruido de la puerta siendo abierta por los guardianes que cuidaban que no tratasen de escapar.  
—Eh, muchacho—saludó ruidoso un hombre de cabello rubio. Cargaba con una botella en la mano, parecía ser de algún licor, juzgando por el aspecto de esta y el de aquel hombre. Su caminado era torpe, se tambaleaba a medida que daba un paso, sus mejillas y ojos estaban enrojecidos y su voz era casi inentendible. Claramente estaba ebrio—. ¿Listo para ser lanzado al matadero? —se burló para luego comenzar a reír.  
Eren hizo una mueca, frunciendo el ceño.  
—¿Tú quién vergas eres? —preguntó a la defensiva, furioso ante aquella burla. El hombre alzó las manos, haciendo las famosas manos de jazz, dejando caer su botella en el proceso.  
—Ah, mierda—Se quejó—. Alguien tendrá que limpiar esto, y ciertamente no seré yo—. Dijo gritando, dirigiéndose a los sirvientes enviados del capitolio que los acompañaban, quienes, sin titubear, limpiaban el desastre de vidrios rotos y alcohol derramado que había dejado Hannes a su paso.  
Eren simplemente se sentía aún más furioso y confundido, ¿era una clase de broma enferma que le enviaban de Sina?  
—Soy de ahora en adelante tu maestro de vida, niño. Seré mentor tuyo y de la otra chiquilla. Más te vale que me tengas algo de respeto si quieres ganar, eh—afirmó, sentándose con pereza en el sofá frente a él, poniendo los pies sobre la mesa de café—. Deberías de conocerme, he sido el único ganador de los juegos del hambre en tu distrito, ¿Eh, Ernesto?  
—Eren—. Corrigió inmediatamente. Hannes chasqueó la lengua, desinteresado.  
—Como sea que te llames, ve y llama a Misaki, debería decirles cómo serán las cosas a  
partir de hoy.  
—Mikasa—. volvió a corregir, obteniendo la misma reacción de hace rato.  
Se levantó camino al camarote, dando inseguros pasos. Soltó un largo suspiro antes de tocar  
la puerta, esperando la respuesta de la azabache.  
—Pasa—. Dijo con un hilo de voz. Eren entró, la mirada de obsidiana no se despegaba del suelo.  
—Eh, Mikasa, nuestro mentor…  
—Hannes Alistair, ¿no es así?  
—Uh, sí. Él quiere hablar con nosotros.  
Ella asintió, levantándose para acomodar su bufanda y salir, siguiendo los pasos de Eren  
hasta el sofá, sentándose frente al ebrio que se había quedado dormido.  
—Hannes… —llamó Eren sin obtener respuesta.  
Eren jamás fue una persona paciente, era todo lo contrario. Su paciencia era poca, en especial en estos momentos, cuando se trataba de algo importante. Eren no se esperó a obtener una respuesta, así que pateó la espinilla del ebrio que yacía dormido en el sofá, Mikasa trató de jalarlo por el brazo, pero, pasa sorpresa de ambos, Hannes tiró a Eren al piso, aplicándole una llave con una sola mano.  
—¡Eren!  
—¿Creíste que podías pasarte de listo porque estaba borracho, chiquillo inútil? —se burló el rubio mientras veía al castaño tratando de forcejear—, mírate, eres un debilucho. Un debilucho como tú no tiene oportunidad alguna de ganar los juegos.  
Un debilucho como él, que siempre era apaleado por los brabucones que atacaban a Armin, un debilucho como él, que tenía que ser salvado por Mikasa siempre. Él jamás tendría oportunidad contra los demás tributos. Pero, él debía poder, prometió cuidar de Mikasa y de sí mismo, ¿no?  
—Suéltame.  
—Suéltate—Respondió Hannes, aplicando más fuerza. Mikasa lo miró enfurecida, a punto de actuar—. Ah, ah. Ni lo pienses que no me detendré sólo porque eres una niña. Primera regla, siempre trata bien a tu mentor, mocoso.  
—¡Ya déjame!  
—Segunda regla: Vas a hacer caso de lo que yo te diga, también aplica para ti, Mikasa—dijo mientras soltaba al muchacho—. Siéntense, el recorrido será largo—. Indicó.  
—¿Cuál será el plan? —preguntó la azabache.  
—Simpatizar con el público. Tarán  
—¿Eh? ¡Ponte serio de una vez! —replicó el ojiverde.  
Hannes soltó una risita burlona, cruzándose de brazos.  
—¿Aún no lo entienden? Quieren un show, denles un show y ganarán—. Espetó  
—¿Un show?  
—Den lástima, háganlos que quieran que ganen, así los patrocinarán.  
—¡De ninguna manera! —replicó de nuevo—. No pienso convertirme en su payaso—. Se levantó molesto del sofá, dirigiéndose al camarote, azotando la puerta de este. Mikasa se quedó sentada, insegura de qué hacer. Los ojos negros clavados al suelo, luego mirando a Hannes.  
—Mira, pequeña, este es el plan. Escucha.  
x.x.x.  
Eren estaba acostado en el asiento, los pies en la pared, brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido. Estaba solo, estaba molesto.  
¿Desde cuándo Mikasa lo dejaba solo?, ¿De qué rayos estaría hablando con aquel incompetente?, ¿Cómo es que ese borracho había logrado ganar los juegos del hambre?, apenas y podía caminar derecho, ¿cómo pudo someterlo de esa manera?.  
Estaba a punto de levantarse, ir a donde ellos, pero, Mikasa entró en ese momento.  
—Al fin entras—espetó.  
—Estaba hablando con Hannes.  
—Lo noté. ¿Y bien? —preguntó, sentándose.  
—Primero llegaremos a los dormitorios donde nos quedaremos por seis semanas durante los entrenamientos. Nos harán unas pruebas y van a calificar nuestras habilidades—. explicó.  
—¿Habilidades?  
—Sí. Después, haremos del desfile de los tributos y nos harán unas entrevistas con Hanji, las presentarán en vivo.  
—Detesto esto—. Expresó, recargando su cara sobre su mano.  
—Yo también—. musitó, acostándose en el asiento, flexionando las piernas hacia su pecho, abrazándolas.  
x.x.x.  
Eren despertó con el abrupto freno del tren, cayéndose del asiento sobre el cuál descansaba. Notó que Mikasa no estaba ahí. Se levantó enseguida a buscarla  
—¡Mikasa! —gritó, asomándose por la puerta—. ¡Mik—  
—¿Eren? —preguntó, levantándose del sofá con una taza en la mano. Frente a ella, estaba Hannes.  
—¡Al fin despiertas! —exclamó un Hannes casi derretido en el sofá—. Estaba preguntándole a Mikasa sobre tus habilidades.  
—¿Habilidades?  
—Mikasa me comentó que eras bueno con el arco.  
—En realidad no es para tanto—. Expresó con modestia, rascándose la nuca.  
—¿No es para tanto?, ha conseguido dispararles a ardillas que incluso no había podido ver yo—repuso Mikasa—. Casi no ha fallado ningún tiro desde que aprendimos a usarlo.  
—Bueno, veo que al menos tienes un talento, Eren. ¿Qué hay de ti, Mikasa?  
—Yo… bueno…—musitó, insegura.  
—Si hiciéramos una lista de los talentos que tiene Mikasa, nos tomaría todo el día—. Bromeó Eren, sentándose junto a Mikasa.  
—No es para tanto, en realidad—. dijo en voz baja, con un leve sonrojo, acomodándose el cabello detrás de la oreja.  
—Para comenzar, es muy fuerte, incluso más que muchos hombres del distrito—comentó—, además, es muy buena con el arco y flecha, y pelea mejor que cualquier bravucón. También es buena escabulléndose sin hacer ruido y…—agregó.  
—¿Ya terminaste de alabar a tu chica? —se burló Hannes. Mikasa escondió su rostro tras su bufanda, mientras Eren frunció el ceño.  
—¡Tú preguntaste las habilidades de Mikasa!, ¿no lo recuerdas, viejo?  
—Tranquilo, chiquillo. Eso que mencionaron es lo que quiero que le demuestren a los jueces el día de hoy. Quiero que analicen a los demás tributos y encuentren sus debilidades—explicó—. Quédense juntos y ni piensen en hacer aliados, mucho menos con los profesionales.  
—¿Profesionales? —preguntaron al unísono.  
—Son los tributos de los distritos 1 y 2. Son entrenados desde pequeños para concursar en los juegos del hambre. Suelen ser unas arpías de lo peor y los atacarán por la espalda cuando menos se lo esperen.  
—¿Qué hay de los demás? —preguntó Eren.  
—No será de gran ayuda. Simplemente no hagan alianzas, ni siquiera entre ustedes—. Dictó.  
—¿Por qué no?  
—Deberías ser lo suficientemente inteligente para saber que, si es que quedaran vivos ustedes dos, no querrán pelear el uno contra el otro—. El recordatorio tan abrupto les hizo abrir los ojos en sorpresa. Mirándose el uno al otro con horror. Eren tragó saliva, recordando su pesadilla, con el horrible presentimiento de que se volvería realidad.  
No.  
Ese era un escenario que no querría tener que vivir, no querría tener que vivir su pesadilla en carne propia. Él no sería capaz de luchar contra su mejor amiga, ni ella sería capaz de luchar contra él.  
—si las alianzas quedan descartadas. ¿Seremos lobos solitarios entonces? —preguntó Mikasa.  
—Sólo escóndanse entre los árboles y estén atentos a los cambios en la arena.  
—Básicamente, esconderse como cobardes—. Repuso Eren.  
—Yo le llamo instinto de supervivencia—. Corrigió Hannes.  
«O de cobardía», pensó Eren.  
—Tenemos que bajarnos aquí, niños. Recuerden lo que les dije y hagan caso a su equipo. Los veré a la hora de la cena—. Se despidió su mentor, mientras salía apresurado del vagón.  
«Seguramente irá a comprar alcohol», rodó los ojos.  
Eren avanzó, sin saber con certeza qué hacer, con una -inusualmente- temerosa Mikasa agarrada firmemente de su brazo.  
«Recuérdalo, tienes que ser valiente por ella, tienes que serlo», se repetía a sí mismo.  
—Bienvenidos sean a Sina—Saludó una cantarina voz que provenía de fuera del vagón. La mismísima Hanji Zoe que se aproximaba hacia ellos, con una cámara grabando todo—. Díganme, ¿Cómo están los dos tributos favoritos del público?  
—¿f-favoritos? —preguntó Eren.  
—Oh, por favor, la modestia hay que dejarla, niños. Desde que aparecieron, el público los ama por su valentía—comentó—, ¡ustedes están reinando en las listas de popularidad!  
Ambos parpadeaban, incrédulos.  
—¿Aún no lo entienden? Quieren un show, denles un show y ganarán—  
Recordó Eren lo que Hannes les comentó, esbozando una forzada sonrisa, caminando tras Hanji con Mikasa aún aferrada a él.


End file.
